


Never dance on a hidden graveyard

by NiKaTaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action, Fun, Halloween, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Mystery, One Shot, Samhain, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiKaTaru/pseuds/NiKaTaru
Summary: When Magnus finds out that Alec had never heard of Halloween,he takes him on a small journey to show him the roots of Halloween or better said Samhain.What a bad idea~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I often mess with times~ I hope it's not too worse
> 
> Have fun~

Fast drums his heartbeat in his ears. Heavily was the breath he let out into the night air. Branches cut in his skin while he runs by. He still could remember the last time he run so fast, on the beach after he missed the demon from Edom with his arrow.

But back then Magnus saved him. Back then his boyfriend didn’t lay heavy over his back.

They never should have come to Ireland, not today.

 

_On the morning the same day_

“Grrrrwahrrr~”

It only took Alec a second to roll out of the bed, where he had slept a minute ago, and to grab his bow and arrow he normally hides beyond it.

“I scarred him.” He could hear a second later the voice of the young girl. What a luck he hadn’t already tear his weapon from its cover, he thought the next.

“Indeed you have sweet pie.” He could hear Magnus, now lifting Madzie up, who were jumping on the bed before.Alec smiled, as he saw the wink his boyfriend gave him. They both had dressed up a bit. Madzie looked like a cat with a way too big smile and Magnus face was more than pale, nearly white as a wall. He could have been the dead himself, but still well dressed with the black frock-coat and a topper. While he stands up, the weapons still under the bed, he looked around. There were orange candle lights everywhere, cobwebs and glowing pumpkins, he couldn’t remember them to be there yesterday. But they seem to be everywhere in the Lair which a look out of the open bedroom door shows him.

“What is this all about?” he asked half curios half questioning Magnus new style. Magnus had to blink twice to see that Alec really asked seriously. He let Madzie down and bows a bit before her.

“What do you think about a pumpkin cookie with chocolate drops?” The little Warlock made big eyes.

“There are some in the kitchen. Grab yourself one, will you?” Madzie nodded and a second later the grinning cat runs of for the cookies. Magnus let his eyes follow her with a soft smile, before he turns to Alec.

“You seriously never heard of Halloween?” Alec looked around once more.

“It’s a party… uhm … I guess, with costumes and cookies.” He tried to save his reputation, while Magnus walk over to him around the bed.

“Halloween is much more than a costume party, Alexander.” He tells him with a smile. He always found it adorable when Alec is so insecure by trying to stand his man at the same time.

“It’s about wearing costumes of… monsters as the Clave would call it. You dress up as something that scares most of the mundane. Werewolves, Vampires, ghosts, demons, you know the legends.” Alec already wanted to ask why a mundane would be scared by a cat, like Madzies costume, but Magnus talked on.

“You decorate everything in the same style, manly with scary things. And then you go out, walk from house to house for trick or treat. Mostly today is about scare people and earning sweets.” Alecs eyebrow went up and he gave Magnus a skeptic look.

“Why would anybody do a party to scare people? That doesn’t make any sense.” Another smile flow to Magnus lips, one he always give Alec when he found it cute, that Alec in some things still don’t have a clue about the world outside the institute. But he would never laugh about it or even think he was stupid. He just loves to teach him everything out here. Show him all the beauty of the world and most of all share this experience with him.

“You are right. It doesn’t seem to make any sense, but Halloween has a long tradition. So what do you say about a trip. Catarina will pick up Madzie later. We can portal to Ireland and I show you all about Halloween or how it was called in the past Samhain.”

 

It was nearly dark, when they get out of the portal in Ireland. They were in a big grove upon some green hills, as Alec detect, but seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

“Where are we?” he asked while Magnus take some steps further though the not very dense forest.

“This is or more was once a Celtic village. The tradition of Samhain starts here. The Celts believed that in the night of Samhain the gates to other worlds, especially the ones of the dead and the Seelies are open. It is the time to remember, honor and be with the ancestors.”

“But why the costumes? And how does that have anything to do with this scare people thing?”

“Besides the peaceful ancestors, there are evil ghost that hunt the living and you already know enough about the Seelies. They disguised as scary things for camouflage. When the evil think you are evil too it won’t harm you. The pumpkin lanterns are also for this part. They should scare away the evil dead. But that is another story and you will see more, when we arrive in the village behind the hill.” He pointed trough the small wood where Alec could see some shadows stand out against the dark blue sky above one of the hills.

“They will lit up the fires where you see the wood logs on the hill soon, so we should go.”

Alec wanted to ask about the fires, as he stumbles over something. Magnus was there the next second, even if Alec didn’t fall at all. Looking down he catches his witch light out of his jacket and let it glow. Beneath him there was a stone with Celtic symbols carved in, but broken. It seems to be old, but the crack was new.

“That doesn’t look good.” Magnus said in a voice that let Alec get prepared.

“You brought your bow?” The Warlock said in surprise when it appears on Alec‘s back.

“Sure. You never know. So what does ‘not good’ mean?”

A voice nearby answered the question for Magnus.

“It means. If the stones and I just checked it, are all broken. The dead beneath us wouldn’t be happy. On Samhain it means. The dead will rise and tear down everything in their way.”

Both had turned with the first word and stand ready to fight. Some feet away a short man with messy dark hair wearing an old long jacket holds a pumpkin lantern in their direction.

“Who are you?” The words jumped out of Alec‘s mouth.

“My name is John Adam Cain Kenington. I’m a warlock like your friend. And I was send here to solve the problem. The high warlock had sensed some, how did he call it? Disturbing energy.”

“Magnus Bane. And that is Alec Lightwood.” The warlock still a bit skeptic walks over to him.

“Nice to meet you both. But you should better go now. It will cost me a lot of magic to solve this problem and you do not want be around, when I haven’t enough magic and they break free.” The Warlock said and turned, when Alec stopped him.

“Wait. Maybe we can help. You said it would be very bad when all the dead beneath us rise. You shouldn’t risk anything then.” The man turned back, thinking about the offer and then nodded.

“Fine! Do you know anything about banish the dead, Mr. Bane?”

 

The sun was completely gone until the warlock had declared everything to Magnus and they had prepared the graveyard. When they start the magic seem to get sucked into the ground in red waves. But only from Magnus!

“Thank you my friends.” The ironic voice of the strange warlock came to them shortly after the ritual began.“I couldn’t have done it without your magic, warlock.” An icy laugh echoed around them, when the man more became like a dark shadow but still holding his lantern in his hand.

Magnus fell to his knees, more and more getting sucked out of his magic. Alec resisted the urge to run over to him and grabbed his bow instead. The first arrow flew right through the shadow.

“You can’t kill Jack O. I’m already dead, little Shadowhunter.”

Magnus handled to watch to Alec, when he heard the name. His cat eyes stared to his boyfriend as he mouthed two words.

“fears darkness~”

The next arrow erased the light of Jacks lantern.

“No. No! I can’t see.” They could hear the ghost scream wildly while he more merges with the darkness around him until nothing of him was left.

The next second Magnus fell down. His magic was empty. It only took Alec a few seconds to realize the white specter start to crawling out of their graves, while Magnus still lay motionless on the ground between them. Shortly after Alec run. Magnus unconscious on his back. The white specters follow them fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe it was ok to come to Ireland~

His feet made his way out of the wood and down the hill. The fires on the next hill still weren’t lit up, but he had mentioned where they were. The village hopefully won’t be so far away and maybe they could find help there.

“Don’t run so fast. The bouncing gets me sick.” Magnus muttering voice came to his ear.

“Magnus~” Alecs voice sounded happy and relieved. But he still didn’t get slower. Magnus lifted his head up and swallowed once.

“I meant it.”

“There are ghost hunting us. You have no magic and my arrows don’t work. Sorry, but you have to deal with it.”

When Magnus looked over his shoulder he could see them. And it helped to hold down the sickness. More and more white ghosts flooded out of the grove and down the hill follow them. They already made it up the half of the hill, when Magnus freeze. Why weren’t the fires lit up?

“Let me down.” He shouted, as they got on top of the hill.

“Are you sure you can run?”

“If I need to yes.” Alec let him down. He shortly wavered, but handle to stay on his feet. One hand shortly grapping Alec’s arm.

“Something is wrong.”

“Really?” Alec’s voice came out ironic.

“The fires should burn by now.” Magnus declared ignoring everything around him, while he let go his grip on Alec’s arm and walked over to the two big bunches of woods nearby. They figured it out soon after. Five man and woman lay near the place where the fires should burn by now, dead.

“By the angel.”

“Somebody did think his work through.”

“You think this Jack O guy did this?”

“Who else? He clearly wanted to bring chaos and dead.”

“It seems like they killed each other.” Alec noticed the witch light again in his hand looking to one of the bodies.

“That would fit. He is a trickster and none of the funny once. He must have got a hold on this world, when the gates started to open. The legends said he once tricked the devil and since he died, he walk between the worlds in the darkness. The devil gave him a light so he can find his way. He must be lost, so alone.”

“Do you have sympathy for him?”

“No. What I mean was… maybe that made him crazy. Not that he hadn’t been one of the nice guys before anyways.”

“Whatever. We have to keep going or the ghosts will catch us soon.”

“No. We have to light up the fires. It’s the only chance we have to get rid of them. The only chance the village has.”

Alec glanced down the hill were some houses stand silent and with only a little light in front of every door.

“Tell me how I can help.”

“I need your strength Alec to get my magic strong enough. We can light them up, together.” Alec offered his boyfriend his hand.

“Take what you need.” They both smiled remember the first time they did this to save Lukes life. Again Alec could feel the pull when his energy starts to go over to Magnus. He could feel his magic coming back. Little lightning’s started flickering around Magnus fingers while he got more concentrated. His cat eyes jumped open the next second. Yellow and red magical waves flickered towards the wood. Enlightened the fires just in time when the white specters crawled up to the top of the hill. Where the light touched them they faded away. Flew to the sky like little lights.

For a moment Alec could feel the joy they feel. Magnus sank against him. Alec lays his arm around him, hold him soft nearby.

“What is this?” he asked with a quietly voice. “I mean. The joy I feel…”

“It’s them.” Magnus answered. “The fire doesn’t burn them. It purifies them. They are free now. They were good souls, only driven by anger that Jack O created.”

The soft smile stayed on both of their lips, while they watched how more and more lights wandered up to the night sky like fireflies.

 

It had need a lot of time until Magnus had recovered enough magic to portal them back home. It was already early night in the New York time zone when they arrived in Magnus liar. The warlock simply fell down to the couch where he arrived, still felt a bit dizzy from the immense lost of magic today. Alec set down by his side, also a little tired from the run and the lost of energy he gave his boyfriend. He move a bit closer and dragged Magnus in his arms. They both close their eyes when the warlock let himself fell more against Alec’s shoulder and took a deep breath. His arms always had felt like home for Magnus. From the first time he laid like this near Alec, he had felt save and it had never changed.

“Alec! Magnus!” the happy voice of their beloved sorceress came to their ears and let their hug fade.

“Madzie~” The voice of the Shadowhunter was tired but he still was happy to see the little girl. The little warlock stopped immediately in front of them.

“You are still on the couch.” It came out disappointed, because she had left them there hours ago.

“You are not even disguised.” She determined when her look wandered to Alec.

“It is Halloween. Why are you doing such boring things?” she said not understanding why anybody would want to sit on a sofa the whole day when they could do better things.

“Look!” She lifted up a big bag full of candy. “I already collected all the candy in New York.”

With a little smirk on her lips Catarina entered the room too.

“Give your uncles a candy, kiddo. They need it. And I’m sure they get up from the couch soon.”

“Will we celebrate Halloween then?” Madzie asked while she grabbed two chocolate bars out of her bag and unpacked them with a snap of magic.

“Sure we will sweet pie.” Magnus said, while try to recover faster and sat up a bit more.

“Chocolate is coming!” Happy Madzie jumped on the couch between them. A chocolate bar in each hand she smiled towards them.

“Say ahhh~” The next second both had a chocolate bar stuck in their mouth trying not to laugh~

They failed shortly after when all of them fall in.

**Author's Note:**

> only the first Chapter is for the contest bc of the word limit  
> feel free to read on~


End file.
